


Cracked Fate

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Lights, F/M, Mallet - Freeform, Opinions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Star Wars DVD, Star Wars References, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky's Soulmate Has Opinions about Star Wars.





	Cracked Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) prompted mallet, Christmas lights, A Star Wars DVD.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Bucky had just stepped out to get another strand of Christmas lights to hang over his mantle. He was headed back to the Tower where he and Steve were going to watch a couple movies; Steve had assured him that they would explain a few things.

About his Soulmark.

When he stepped off the elevator and into the common room, it was to Steve trying to calm an enraged woman wielding a mallet.

"Darcy, no!" Steve pleaded, his eyes on the table, where he had put the movies he'd bought just for Bucky.

"How _dare_ you, Steven Grant Rogers. I never should have told you they _existed_ . I had no idea you would commit blasphemy by _bringing them into the building_. You and late '90s George Lucas are _dead_ to me."

"Buck—" Steve began, noticing him standing in the doorway.

"Stop!" the angry brunette ordered, brandishing the mallet over the DVDs. "One more step and Jar Jar gets it!"

Bucky stopped.

He put down the Christmas lights and raised his hands to pacify her. "You do what you think you gotta do," he told her.

She dropped the mallet.

Onto the DVDs.

One of them cracked.

Steve winced.

"You're my Soulmate," she whispered, looking at Bucky in wonder.

"You broke my movie," he told her.

"No," she said, picking the mallet back up and pointing it at him. "This is _not_ your movie. It is _no one's_ movie. You are coming back to my apartment and we are watching Star Wars. The _only_ Star Wars."

She turned to glare at Steve, who held up his hands and backed away. Bucky's Soulmate nodded as though this was a sufficient apology. Then she deliberately tossed the mallet on top of the DVDs and made her way over to Bucky.

Holding out her hand to shake, she said, "Darcy Lewis. I have Opinions about Star Wars."

"Bucky Barnes," he returned, shaking her hand. "I don't."

She winked at him. "Not _yet_ , you don't. Let's go!" His Soulmate tugged him down the hallway, presumably in the direction of her apartment, and Bucky gave Steve an apologetic shrug.

* * *

 

Darcy eventually forgave Steve for spending money on the prequels. Even Captain America couldn't thwart fate.

But she refused to pay him back for the DVDs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168736431553/cracked-fate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
